


100 Writing Prompts

by DreamSweetMyLove



Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Homestuck, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: writing prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 01:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21171500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamSweetMyLove/pseuds/DreamSweetMyLove
Summary: Ehh TFR’s writing prompts. Made some stories. Whatever.Tags will be added as I go along.





	1. Chapter 1

Welcome, pals, to my writing prompts stories. I guess I just use these for writer’s block, but I hope you enjoy.


	2. #1- My Hero Acadamia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Just calm down!”
> 
> “My leg just dematerialized and you want me to calm down?!?”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“J-just calm down!”

_ **“My leg just dematerialized, and you’re telling me to calm down?!?”** _

Midoriya stared at Bakugou in horror, his childhood friend clutching at his knee, blood pouring from the stump.

Shigaraki had attacked once more, this time when the two were walking back to the dorms from the arcade. He had struck, then promptly disappeared. Now Izuku was left trying to stop the blooding, to no prevail. 

Bakugou’s face was pale, and he was visibly shaking. Fear lit up in his eyes, something Izuku had never seen. 

His bully, his friend, his _**crush**_, was dying in front of his eyes. 

And he couldn’t do anything to stop it. 

Hand slippery with blood, he held onto Bakugou’s hand, telling him, _**begging**_ him to be okay. 

“_Sorry, Deku. I’m okay. I’ll be okay...”_

Midoriya screamed in rage and sorrow as his friend died in his arms. 


	3. 2-Tales From The Borderlands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you feel guilty? Like, at all?”
> 
> “I don’t have time to feel guilty. And neither do you.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rhys stares at Jack, horror in his eyes. His dead idol, now brought back to life with the help of one of the disguise machine things, had just shot a woman in the head. 

His reason?

“Her husband was trying to get me out of office.”

He didnt even hesitate, and that’s what Rhys was really scared about. What if he fucked something up and Jack killed him, putting a bullet through his head, just as he did with the man’s wife?

Jack picked up the body and threw it down the secret exit, blood staining his hands. He didn’t even care, Rhys realized with a jolt. Jack had killed so many people, he wasn’t even phased by it. 

“Don’t you feel guilty? Like, at all?”

His voice shattered the quiet, and Jack froze, a look of agony crossing his face. It was gone so fast, though, that Rhys didn’t even know if it was real. 

“I don’t have time to feel guilty. And neither do you.”

The silent agony contained in his voice was hard to bear. Jack straightened up, resting his hand on Rhys’ shoulder. Blood stained his vest. 

“Now come on. We got a company to rule.”


	4. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is that blood?
> 
> No?
> 
> That’s not a question you answer with another question.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Peter.”

“Yes, Mr. Stark?”

“Is that blood?”

“...No?”

“That’s not a question you answer with another question.”

Tony rubbed his forehead with a sigh. The kid was smart, remarkably so, yet sometimes, Tony just wanted to strangle him. This was, in fact, one of those times.

“Kid, you just got back from school. You have blood bleeding through your jacket. So what the hell happened?”

Peter hesitated, then, with trembling hands, unzipped his hoodie. He had hoped the black would cover the blood, but apparently, Tony was perceptive. His white shirt was stained red with blood, the slash through it obvious.

Tony hissed, anger turning his face red. 

“Jesus, Peter! What the fuck happened? Come on, sit down. You’re loosing blood.”

Peter stumbled into the chair, shaking. 

“Sorry, Mr. Stark. I thought I could fix it myself. Um, I was on my way home and got mugged. He tried taking my wallet, and I punched him. He pulled out a knife and managed to cut me, but I, um...”

He mumbled the rest, his eyes filled with fear. Tony texted Steve, telling him to call an ambulance. 

“What, kid? I won’t get mad,” he promised. Peter swallowed, looking up into Tony’s eyes. 

“I think I killed him, Mr. Stark.”

It was only then that Tony noticed the blood on Peter’s hands. 

Jesus. 

“Did you grab the knife?” Tony asked quietly. Peter hesitantly nodded, pointing to his bag. 

“Good. They might not be able to pin it on you, unless he has your blood on him. Is it close by, or was it in a alley or something?”

Peter stared at Tony in shock. 

“But...I...What?”

”Peter, you’re gonna be fine. I’ll get rid of everything. It’s gonna be okay.”


	5. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How was the meeting?
> 
> I want to stab everyone.
> 
> Don’t get blood on your dress. We have dinner reservations at seven. 
> 
> Love you for enabling me. 
> 
> Love you too. 
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rose slammed the door shut, storming past Kanaya and sitting aggressively on the couch. Rubbing her forehead, she sighed. 

Kanaya stares at her matesprite in concern, but decided to play it cool. 

“How was the meeting?” She asked. Rose had gone to an Alcoholics Anonymous meeting for the first time. Janay had been concerned, but this reaction was much better than what he was expecting. 

“I want to stab everyone.” Rose deadpanned. 

Or, maybe not. Rose was always good at keeping her emotions to herself. 

Kanaya straightened her blouse, staring in the mirror. 

“Don’t get blood on your dress. We have dinner reservations at seven.” 

Rose stared at her, blinking. 

“Love you for enabling me.”

Kanaya smiled at Rose through the mirror. 

“Love you too.”


End file.
